This disclosure relates to lockout/tagout devices and smart isolation devices for implementation in related systems. More specifically, this disclosure relates to lockout/tagout and smart isolation devices and systems having a secure record of the access history of the device.
Machines or equipment often contain energy sources that can be potentially hazardous to workers if these energy sources are not properly controlled and maintained. These energy sources may be, as some non-limiting examples, electrical, mechanical, hydraulic, pneumatic, chemical, and/or thermal in nature.
In order to protect workers from these energy sources while servicing or maintaining the machines or equipment, proper lockout/tagout procedures and practices may be voluntarily adopted or may be required by the Occupational Safety and Health Administration (OSHA). What constitutes appropriate lockout/tagout practices and procedures will largely depend on the specific equipment. Lockout/tagout procedures and practices involve following pre-determined steps or operations in order to disable the machinery or equipment to prevent the release of potentially hazardous energy before the equipment is maintained or to ensure that, when the equipment is placed back into service, workers remain protected from the potentially hazardous energy.
As one example of a lockout/tagout procedure, a service station box may be de-energized and unlocked by an authorized individual before a service technician maintains the electric equipment contained inside the box. After the service is completed, then the box may be re-energized and locked to ensure that unauthorized access to the equipment inside the box cannot occur.
As another example of a lockout/tagout procedure, when equipment is to be serviced, a valve or switch may be turned from an activated position to a deactivated position by an authorized user to turn off the potentially hazardous energy associated with the machine. The valve or switch may then be locked out in order to indicate that (a) the valve or switch should not be returned to the activated position or (b) to physically prevent the valve or switch from being returned to the activated position by a non-authorized user. Only upon completion of the service does the authorized user remove the lockout device and return the valve or control switch to the activated position such that the equipment can again be safely used.